In The Mind
by LE McMurray
Summary: Is Charlie losing his grip on reality?


Author's Notes:- This is my first and probably only foray into Numb3rs fanfic.

I bought Season 1 last week and just totally fell in love with the guys. This story hit me and I had to write it.

I usually write SG1 or SGA so I don't know how good my grasp on the characters are.

This is the betaed version.

Enough rambling, enjoy.

* * *

Professor Charlie Eppes hit the call button for the elevator while trying to balance several folders and a cup of strong coffee. One problem with having an overactive mind was sleep was sometimes impossible to reach and he had spent most of last night staring at the ceiling with several equations running through his brain. The doors opened and Charlie slid inside, managing not to drop everything as he went to push the button for the ground floor, surprised to find it was already lit. He glanced up and saw a woman standing across from him. She gave him a polite smile as she stood waiting for the elevator to reach its destination.

Suddenly Charlie slammed into the wall, dropping his folders but managing to save his coffee as the elevator jerked, the lights dimmed and Charlie knew they were stuck.

"Oh no," the woman sighed annoyed, she hit the button a few times, "Come on, come on."

"I don't think that'll work," Charlie noted softly, he reached out and grabbed the emergency phone.

"You stuck?" a man said at the other end before Charlie could get a word out, "It'll take some time to get you out. Just get comfortable."

Charlie stared at the phone for a few seconds before he hung up, "Ah, I think we'll be here for a while."

"Oh that's just great," the woman sighed, she slipped off her jacket and put it on the floor so she could sit on it, "The perfect way to continue this already crappy day."

Charlie sat across from her; he gathered up his folders and pulled out one of the papers he had been working on. He saw the woman out of the corner of his eye leaning back and he studied her. She had short dark red hair, he was sure it was dyed but it looked quite nice and long dark eyelashes. She was wearing comfortable jeans and a dark green t-shirt, while her jacket was black.

"You know," she said, making him jump slightly, "Since we're going to be stuck in here all day, you could actually talk to me. I mean, we are the only two people in here."

"Oh," he put his papers away, "I guess."

She smiled at him and Charlie was struck by how pretty she was, "I'm Gail."

"Charlie," he replied, "So…" he hunted for something to say to her, "I guess you've already had a bad day."

Gail laughed again, "You know the way, got up and fell over the one thing sitting in the middle of the floor. Burnt the toast, somehow made coffee that you can cut with a knife and then my cell phone died on me. And now…" she motioned to the box they were trapped in.

Charlie smiled, "Well in a way this has improved my day. I'm meant to be giving a lecture that I could repeat in my sleep to people who really don't care."

"So your day got better," Gail smiled at him, "I guess mine did too."

x

Charlie jumped a little when the elevator suddenly started to move again, Gail let out a sigh of relief. They both pulled themselves to their feet.

"It's been a great few hours," Gail told him.

Charlie nodded; it had been nice to talk to someone who didn't know he was a genius and didn't know what he did. She was amusing and listened genuinely interested in what he was talking about.

As Charlie stepped out of the elevator he turned to Gail, "I hope your day gets better."

"Well you could make it better and have lunch with me," she told him.

Charlie swallowed in astonishment, "I can't," he continued quickly before she could say anything else, "I have a class in half an hour and I have to mark the papers for it. Otherwise…"

"What time do you finish tonight?" Gail asked, folding her arms across her chest, a small smile on her face.

"Classes at four but I have several meetings with students till after five," Charlie replied.

"Alright," Gail nodded, "Then I will meet you outside your building at about five fifteen and we'll have dinner."

Charlie didn't get a chance to reply as she gently kissed his cheek before disappearing, leaving him staring after her.

* * *

Don stared at the reports sitting on his desk. They'd had several businesses hacked recently and there seemed to be absolutely no pattern or reason for it. He scrubbed his hand over his face and glanced at the phone. Considering what he needed, his best idea was to call Charlie. However, he didn't want to call his little brother, didn't want to have to ask for his help on yet another case.

"Don?"

Don glanced up to find Mark Jeffries, a visiting agent from New York standing in his doorway.

"Sorry," he apologised, "Something you need, Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "Just wanted to see if you needed someone to bounce a few ideas off of, considering you've been staring at that same page for an hour."

Don sighed, leaning back slightly he rubbed his hands across his face, "I know there has to be something here but I can't find it."

Mark gave him a sympathetic look, "I heard you sometimes get some sort of consultant in for this. Why not ask him?"

Don grimaced, "My brother and yeah I usually do but…he's been working on things for us so much lately I think he's falling behind on his real job."

Mark laughed, "Well, you could call him or you can sit and stare here for the next few hours."

Don sighed and reached out to grab the phone.

x

It was a few hours later when Don tried to call Charlie again, he was sure he must have been in class when he called earlier. The phone was answered on about the third ring.

"Charlie, it's me," Don said instantly, "Look, I need a favour. Can you come in tonight and go over some stuff for me?"

"Ah," there was a pause from the other end, "I can't."

"What is it?" Don grinned to himself, "Hot date?" at the pause Don continued to grin, "Charlie?"

"I've having dinner with a woman I met when I was stuck in an elevator today," Charlie explained, "I don't have a number to…"

"Hey," Don cut him off, "Don't worry about it."

"I can come in tomorrow and help," Charlie told him, "If you want?"

"No problem," Don told him, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning and you can tell me all about your night."

With a chuckle he hung up.

* * *

Charlie raked his hands through his unruly hair and pulled on his jacket. He would have liked to head home and change but he didn't have time. Stepping out of the building he stopped to find Gail standing, leaning against the wall across from him. She was wearing jeans and a slightly different green top with cowboy boots; she smiled when she noticed him.

Charlie swallowed nervously; he really wasn't used to doing things like this. People were not his forte.

"Hi, Charlie," Gail smiled at him, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good," he nodded, trying not to babble or say anything stupid, "What about you? Did you…did it get any better?"

"It's looking up now," Gail told him, she smacked her hands together, "Are you ready?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Good," Gail slipped her arm through his, "My car's over here."

x

"You didn't?" Charlie laughed as he grabbed another slice of pizza. He never even knew this pizza place was here.

"I didn't mean to," Gail groaned, "I was trying to finish a paper and it was due the next day. So, I stayed up all night, finished it then slept all day and missed the deadline." She stopped for a second to eat, "Anyway, once I realised I'd missed it I broke in to my Professor's office but was caught by the security guard leaving my paper."

"What did he do?" Charlie asked, completely astonished.

"He let me go," Gail rolled her eyes, "Once he finished laughing, I was the first student he'd ever caught breaking in to an office to leave something."

"Tell me you passed after all that?" he grinned.

"I got an A," Gail waved her glass triumphantly, "And the security guard sent me a note saying just to let him know if I ever had to break into the office to leave another paper."

"As someone who grades papers for a living," Charlie told her, "I have to find that horrifying."

"But?" Gail prodded.

"But it is something I wish I did when I was studying," he admitted.

"You were the star pupil?" Gail tilted her head sympathetically, "The one that could do no wrong?"

A little embarrassed, Charlie shrugged, "I usually had things half finished before I even got home."

"What's it like?" Gail leaned on her elbow, "Being so smart?"

"I…" he tried to wave away the question.

Gail looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he shook his head, "It's just something…it's hard to explain."

Gail nodded, "So, are you finished?"

Charlie ate the final bite of pizza and nodded.

"Great," Gail told him, "Cause I have an idea."

x

"I can't believe we're eating ice-cream on the top of the building my office is in," Charlie laughed.

"Well, sometimes it's the simple things that are the best," Gail replied, leaning back to look at the stars, "The little things that you miss the most."

Struck by the sudden sadness in her voice, Charlie sat at her side "Are you alright?"

Gail shook herself, "Yeah," her smile was back full force; "I just like looking at the stars."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and glanced up at the pinpoints of light in the black expanse above them.

Gail sat up again and finished the last of her ice cream. She looked at him in a way he wasn't quite sure about; there was sadness in the depths of her blue eyes that Charlie couldn't understand.

"You are the nicest guy I have ever met," Gail told him, she gently touched his cheek, "I wish…"

"What?" Charlie stared at her.

Gail shook her head, "It doesn't matter." Leaning in, she very softly kissed him.

* * *

Don opened the door and was instantly hit by the smell of breakfast.

"Morning, Dad," he grinned as he entered the kitchen where his father was making pancakes.

"Hey, Donny," Alan handed him a plate, "Don't eat it all. Your brother hasn't eaten."

"Is he up yet?" Don asked, as he grabbed the nearest syrup to him.

Alan nodded, tossing the newest batch of pancakes onto the plate. He glanced around as Charlie appeared in the doorway, yawning and pushing his hand through his dark, curly hair.

"Morning," he greeted them, grabbing something to eat.

Don glanced amused up at his father before looking at his younger brother, "How was your hot date?"

Charlie choked slightly on the pancake he'd been swallowing as Alan stared at him.

"What's this?"

"Nothing," Charlie said quickly.

"Don?" Alan turned to his openly grinning eldest son, "You obviously know more than I do."

"Our genius," Don smirked at his scowling sibling, "Met a woman in an elevator yesterday and had dinner with her."

"I was wondering why you were home so late and disappeared to your room instantly," Alan teased.

"It was nothing," Charlie told them again, turning annoyed to his brother, "Can we go?"

Don speared the last of his breakfast and grabbed his jacket again, "Sure let's go."

x

Charlie was quiet on the ride to the office.

"Something on your mind?" Don asked, as he parked.

"No," Charlie replied, he quickly exited the car and headed towards the building.

"Come on," Don cried frustrated, "A few details on what you did last night. It's all I'm asking."

"We had dinner," Charlie told him, "It was…nice. She is different and I don't know how."

"Well, it's nice to see you actually venturing out for once," Don told him, he patted his shoulder, "This hopefully won't take too long. I just need you to see a pattern for me."

Charlie nodded.

As they walked through the office a unfamiliar man came over to them.

"Don," the man greeted, "This your brother?"

"Yeah," Don smiled, the pride in his voice clear, "Mark Jeffries, meet Professor Charlie Eppes. Charlie, Mark's an agent visiting from New York."

"Nice to meet you," Mark shook Charlie's hand.

"You too," Charlie replied, he followed his older brother into the office and took a seat.

x

Charlie frowned, he was trying to work out what the pattern was for the hackings but he couldn't. Leaning back on his chair, he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes caught a picture on a board where Mark Jeffries was standing, talking to other agents.

"Charlie?" Don asked as he watched Charlie stand up in a daze and head out of the office.

Charlie moved slowly through the room, his heart rate rising.

"What is it?" Don asked, touching his brother's shoulder so he would look at him.

Charlie pointed to the picture, "Why is that there?"

"Murder victim," Don told him, worried at the look on his brother's face, "She was found three weeks ago. Charlie, what is it?" panic filled him seeing how pale the younger man had become.

"Gail," Charlie whispered, "That's the woman I met yesterday."

Don stared at him, "What?"

"That's Gail," Charlie continued, "Her hair is a different colour but…"

"Jeffries," Don called, motioning the other man over.

Mark walked over, confused at the interruption, "Something wrong?"

"Charlie's seen your dead girl," Don told him, he rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Yesterday."

Jeffries eyes widened, "What? That's impossible; we have solid proof that Mary Norman was the body we found."

"Based on?" Charlie asked, his voice was soft as his mind reeled.

"DNA and dental records," Mark replied, he chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment, "Where did you meet her?"

"Chemistry Building," Charlie answered, "We were stuck in the elevator for two hours yesterday."

"Does it have a security camera?" Mark asked, he had a pad and pen out instantly.

Charlie nodded.

"Great," Mark smiled at him, "Thanks, we'll get this and find out what's going on."

x

Don sat in his office, he'd sent Charlie home about an hour or so ago and was just trying to make sense of what he had. Charlie had a few ideas and had given him at least a few ideas for leads.

"Don," Mark burst in, "You have to see this and I don't think you're going to like it."

Intrigued Don followed the other agent into the small room where the television was set up.

"What am I watching?" Don leaned against the table.

"It's the security footage," Mark explained, "Of Charlie trapped in the elevator."

"Okay," Don frowned.

Mark hit the play button and Don stared. The time-code read the time Charlie had given them but in the elevator was one person only.

Charlie.

And he was talking to thin air.

* * *

"That's impossible," Charlie snapped, his arms wrapping around his body defensively.

Don dropped his head; he had watched and watched this tape so many times over the past few hours he had it memorized.

"Charlie," Don started softly.

"No," Charlie yelled, "That isn't…I met her, I talked to her. Don, I had dinner with her last night."

"Where?" Don asked, grabbing his keys, "We'll see if we can get anybody who works there to see if they can give us something."

Charlie didn't say a word as Don moved him to the car; he seemed to be slipping into his own mind, which always worried Don. Once in the car, Charlie quietly directed his brother to the pizza place he'd been to the night before.

"Charlie, are you sure this is the place?" Don asked, drawing up in front of an abandoned building.

Charlie scrambled out of the car, he stopped at the front door that was barricaded and covered in graffiti.

"This isn't right," he stuttered, "I…I know I'm right, I remember how we got here…Don…I know…I…"

"Hey," Don caught him, trying to calm him, "Hey, its okay."

"Don," Charlie murmured, "I met her, I talked to her. It was real."

Don wrapped his arm around his little brother, "Come on, I'll take you home."

x

"You're saying he imagined this woman?" Alan asked his eldest son.

Don leaned back in the armchair; he'd brought Charlie home and watched feeling helpless as his brother staggered upstairs to his room.

"According to the security footage," Don told his father, "He was the only person in that elevator and the place he supposedly had dinner last night was an abandoned shop."

"Charlie is not delusional," Alan frowned, sitting across from Don.

Don ran his hand through his hair, "I know, Dad but I can't ignore the evidence."

"What evidence?" Alan snapped.

"Dad," Don managed not to scream, "Something is going on with him and I just have to find out what I can do to help."

Alan wanted to say something but just couldn't think of it. Instead they sat in silence and worried about Charlie.

x

Charlie paced his room, his mind reeling. If only it would stop for a few moments and let him focus, that was all he wanted.

He knew what had happened; he knew he'd spent two hours talking to her in the elevator. He'd had dinner with her; they'd sat eating ice-cream on the roof and watched the stars.

Charlie's mind was always on and he wished he had some way to flip a switch, some way to just…

He was writing on the board that sat across from his bed before he realised it. The small taps filled the room as Charlie scribbled out the equation.

* * *

"Hey," Terry stood in the doorway to Don's office, "I checked out what you wanted."

"And?" Don asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Don, I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I watched the tape and I checked out the 'pizza place' but…."

"I don't get it," Don snapped, "Charlie has never…he's always…"

Terry took the seat at his side and squeezed his hand, "Don, Charlie's mind doesn't work the way ours does. You know that."

"But this isn't just him being different," Don slammed his hand on the desk, "This is him seeing someone who isn't there and if he is, why a woman whose dead? Why this particular woman?"

"Has he said anything since you found this out?" Terry asked, she was worried about the genius who consulted for them and whom she thought of as a little brother as well.

"He disappeared into his room," Don sighed, "I think he was working on something but," he shook his head, "He locked his door and wouldn't talk to either me or Dad."

"We'll find something," Terry assured him, wishing she could say anything to comfort him.

"Yeah," Don stood up and moved to look at the picture of Mary Norman and wondered what it was about this woman that had invaded Charlie's mind.

x

Charlie walked quickly through the maze of desks to his brother's office, trying to avoid everyone. He reached Don and handed him the equation he'd been working on.

"Hope this is what you need," Charlie said softly.

"Thanks," Don took it and placed it down on the desk.

Charlie frowned, "Aren't you…aren't you going to give it to the team?"

Don licked his lips nervously, "I will once you leave."

Hurt covered the geniuses' face, "You don't think it'll help. You think I'm crazy."

"Charlie…"

"You don't trust me anymore," his brother yelled, "You…you…" he trailed off, anger blazing in his dark brown eyes before he spun and marched out of the office.

"Charlie," Don called after him but his brother was gone.

Anger filled Charlie as he slammed his hand against the door, feeling a little satisfaction as it hit against the wall. How could Don doubt him? The question spun round and round. It physically hurt him that his big brother didn't trust him.

He debated going home for a few moments but decided against it, not wanting to see his father's worried look every time he turned around. He decided to head to his office and do some work. There he'd at least be able to lock the doors and people would get the message to leave him alone.

x

Don debated calling home to check up on his brother but knew he wouldn't be thanked for it. Besides, Charlie needed some time to cool down and then they'd be able to talk.

He glanced over at what Charlie had given him, "Terry," he leaned out the door and called, "Can you come in here for a second?"

"What's up, Don?" Terry appeared.

"Here," he handed her the papers Charlie had given him, "Start working on this. David, let's go. I have an idea to check out."

As he left her, he saw Mark standing nearby, "Did your brother get it?"

Don nodded, "As always."

Quickly, he marched out the office and headed to his car, the other agent following on behind.

* * *

Charlie wrote on the board, trying to relax by just letting the numbers flow through him. He heard a tap on his door and frowned.

"You would think here of all places," Charlie muttered under his breath, "People would know how to read a sign."

He decided to ignore it but the tapping came again. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Charlie stalked to the door and yanked it open ready to yell at whoever was there.

"Gail," he gasped as she stood in his doorway.

"Hi, Charlie," she said softly, "Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped out of her way, watching as she moved to look at his scribbles before she leaned against the windowsill.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded, he folded his arms and stared at her, "I saw your picture in my brother's office and they say you're dead."

Gail closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Oh no."

"You didn't appear on the video footage, the place we had dinner doesn't exist," he continued, getting angrier, "Who are you?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Charlie."

Before he could ask her anything else, a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. Charlie struggled against his attacker but soon succumbed to the chloroform on the cloth. The last thing he saw was Gail, watching with tears rolling down her cheeks.

x

"Charlie," a gentle voice called to him as someone stroked his forehead, "Charlie, wake up. Please."

Charlie forced himself to open his eyes, surprised to see Gail leaning over him. Relief covered her face when she saw he was awake. He tried to move but felt dizzy and decided against it.

"Wha' happened?" he murmured.

Gail sighed, "You were…Charlie, I'm so sorry."

He forced himself to sit up and leaned back against the headboard, he realised he was on a bed in what looked like a one room apartment. As he focussed on the details, he noticed there were no windows and a large door just across from him. A little girl about two years old was sitting in one corner playing with a doll and Charlie turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly, "And what the hell is going on?"

"Mommy?" the little girl walked over to them at the anger in Charlie's voice.

"It's okay, baby," Gail smiled at her, "Go and play with your dolly while Mommy talks to her friend. Okay?"

"Kay," the girl nodded satisfied and headed back to her dolls.

"So, what's going on?" Charlie asked, "Mary."

She winced, "I…" she let out a deep breath, "Everything I told you was true, I never lied to you."

"Really?" disbelief and sarcasm filled his voice.

She took a deep breath, "My name is Mary Gail Norman, because my Mom, my Gran and great Gran are all called Mary, so only my great Gran is known as Mary. The rest of us are called by our middle name."

"That explains that," he replied flatly, "What does it have to do with anything?"

Gail pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Three months ago, I got a call from my ex. He wanted to see Cara but told me he couldn't get time off his new job to come to New York. Being a gullible fool, I brought her here and…." she trailed off sadly, "Then the man the idiot is working for shoved a gun in my face and said if I didn't do what he wanted he'd kill my daughter. I had no choice, Charlie. Please understand that."

He nodded, "Why didn't you try to tell me somehow?"

"They had me wired, Charlie," she explained, "Every word I said to you was listened to by them. He wanted you to be doubted by the FBI so even if you came up with something to stop him, they wouldn't believe you."

"Then I'm guessing the plan didn't work," Charlie nodded, "Because I'm here."

Gail shrugged, "I was just told the plan had changed. I tried to refuse but he put the gun on Cara's heart as she slept," tears trailed along her cheeks, "And I know that once he's got whatever he wants, we're dead anyway but…."

Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her; she moved to lean against his shoulder as she tried to pull herself together.

"I am so sorry, Charlie," Gail whispered, "But I had no choice."

* * *

Don smiled as he brought in the team of hackers, now all he had to do was run down the ringleaders and that would be it. Entering the office he was surprised when Terry waved him over.

"What's up?" he asked, as she ushered him inside.

"I got one of the lab techs to check out the video of Charlie in the elevator," she explained quickly.

"And?"

Terry licked her lips, "It's been tampered with. I mean it's a hell of a job but it's been tampered with."

"Show me," Don demanded, he smiled as the video showed the woman talking with his brother, "Mary Norman. Damn I knew it; I knew there had to be something else going on."

"Don," David came running in, "They gave up their boss, almost instantly and you're not going to believe who it is."

"Who?" Don snapped, not in the mood to play the game just now.

"Jeffries," David told him, "Agent Jeffries is the one who has been behind this."

"He gave us the tape," Don dropped his head back, "He's been in charge of the Norman investigation. Why didn't I put it together?"

"There's more," David told him, "Jeffries is nowhere to be found and I just called Charlie's office. There was no answer."

"What?"

David stopped him, "I called one of his colleagues who checked the office. I think he's been abducted."

"I want to know where Jeffries lives," Don snapped, "I want to know everything he has done since he got to LA and I want it on my desk now."

He watched as his people started to scramble and get him what he needed, "I'm coming, Charlie."

x

Charlie looked up as he heard a heavy lock being opened. He saw Gail move and pull her daughter into her arms. Charlie stood up and despite how scared he was, he stood defiantly waiting for whoever it was to step inside.

He didn't expect who he saw.

"You," Charlie gasped, as Mark Jeffries stood before him, gun sitting at the side of his leg.

"Professor," Mark shook his head, "If only you had left it alone. If only you had just not done what they wanted but you did. Now, I need you to use that brilliant brain of yours to do what I want."

"No," Charlie growled, his fists clenching at his side.

"Charlie," Mark shook his head, "You know what I'll do if I don't get what I want. Do you really want the death of these two on your conscience?"

Charlie turned to where Gail stood, Cara held tightly against her in fear.

"Mary Norman is already dead," Mark reminded him, the gun moving to them.

"Okay," Charlie cried, seeing the woman's face pale, "Okay, just leave them alone."

Mark smiled predatorily and lowered the gun, "Those little hacking jobs have given me exactly what I need so I can get what I want. You need to get me it."

Charlie licked his lips, "I'm a Mathematics Professor," he reminded the other man, "Not a computer hacker."

"But you can see what I want in the patterns," Mark replied, "So let's go…"

He was cut off as he heard noise upstairs.

"They're here," another man called down to them, "The FBI are here."

Relief filled Charlie which soon turned to dread, Mark turned to him and aimed.

"Never mind, Charlie," Mark told him, "If I'm not getting out of here, I'm getting rid of the one person who destroyed my plans."

"No!" Gail yelled.

Charlie saw something bright and cheerful fly towards the gun and Charlie dived to one side, hearing the explosion of the gunshot.

x

Don heard a gunshot and baulked in terror.

"Move in now," he ordered, needing to find his brother.

Don followed the team through the house, watching as a man who looked about Charlie's age was arrested. He saw Mark Jeffries running and aimed at him.

"Stop right there," he ordered.

"Don," Mark smirked at him, "Something wrong?"

"Where are they?" Don demanded, his gun never wavering.

Mark shrugged, "You know what," his finger tightened on the gun, "One brother down, one to go."

At the words Don froze, giving Mark the chance to aim at him. He jerked as the bullet slammed into him from Terry's gun. Don snapped to life again and started to run, "Charlie!"

x

Charlie had never realised how much being shot hurt. He lay, staring at the ceiling his mind flicking through every equation that jumped to the front of his brain.

"Cara," he heard Gail say, her voice wavering with tears, "Take Charlie's hand. He's hurt and needs you to hold his hand just now, baby."

Charlie felt the small hand take his, as Gail's hands pressed to his shoulder trying to stem the flow of blood. He tried to calm his breathing but couldn't stop it coming in sharp, harsh gasps.

"Just hold on, Charlie," Gail whispered to him, "Someone will be here soon, okay."

"Charlie!"

The sound of his brother's voice pulled Charlie from the fog, "Don," he breathed.

"What?" Gail asked sharply, wanting to know if she could trust who was calling.

"My brother, Don," Charlie gasped, "He's here."

"Charlie!" the cry came again.

"Down here," Gail yelled, "Hurry."

Charlie heard Don burst through the door and smiled in relief as his big brother's face came into view.

"Hey," Don breathed, his hand cupping his brother's cheek, "You hang in there," he turned away from Charlie to talk into his radio, "I need an ambulance down here now. Charlie's been shot."

Charlie tried to stay awake but slipped into unconsciousness knowing with Don here now, everything was alright.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he woke up, wincing as he moved his arm slightly. Opening his eyes, Charlie stared at the hospital room as he took a few moments to work out what had happened and why he was here. He looked to his side and saw his father dozing in the chair.

"Dad," Charlie called softly, not wanting to disturb him but he didn't want to sit here alone, "Dad."

Alan opened his eyes and jumped up, "Charlie, you're awake."

"Don?" Charlie asked, one word conveying his need for his full family.

Alan smiled at him, nodding across the other side of the room. Charlie looked round to see his big brother sleeping in the chair across from Alan, his position similar to the way their father had been dozing.

"Donnie," Alan called, making Don jump awake.

"Hey," Don smiled at his brother, "How're you feeling?"

Charlie grimaced, "Kinda sore. What happened?"

Don stood up to stretch, "You were shot in the shoulder. Terry took down Jeffries, who is going to jail the minute he gets out of the hospital."

"What about Gail and Cara?" Charlie asked, worried about them.

"Miss Norman is fine," Don told him, "She's told us everything that she knows. She's pretty worried about you though."

Charlie nodded, "I'm glad she's okay."

Alan ruffled his son's hair, "I'm going to get the doctor. I'll be right back."

Charlie watched his father leave before turning to his big brother, "Thanks for finding me."

"Like I wouldn't," Don teased, "You grew on me over the years."

x

Charlie looked up from his computer as the door to his hospital room opened, surprised as Gail stood in the doorway.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," surprise covered his face.

"Can I come in?" Gail asked.

"Sure," he closed the laptop's lid, "How are you?"

I'm the one without the bullet hole," Gail gave a slight nervous laugh, "Charlie," she sighed, "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry about all of this."

"It wasn't your fault," Charlie reminded her, "You had to look after your daughter."

"Oh," Gail unfolded a piece of paper, "That reminds me. She sent you this."

Charlie smiled to see the little girl had drawn him a picture of himself, "It's nice," he placed it down, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home," she told him, "I called my Mom and she's going to meet us at the airport. I'll have to come back and testify but for now, I'm taking Cara back to our home."

"When?" Charlie asked, saddened she was leaving.

"The car's sitting outside to take us to the airport," Gail told him, "I just wanted to apologise for putting you through all this and to thank you."

"You saved my life," Charlie reminded her, "When you threw that thing at Jeffries," he paused looking thoughtful, "What did you throw?"

Gail smiled, "A Teletubby doll. It was the first thing I could find."

"Don't tell my brother," Charlie told her, "I'll never live it down."

They fell into silence; Gail moved to sit at his side and took his good hand, "You really are the nicest guy I have ever met."

He smiled at her; "It would be nice if you could stick around."

Gail dropped her eyes for a second, "I can't. Need to spend time with my family and I need to try and get back my life."

"I can understand that," he told her, Charlie's hand tightened on hers for a second, "Just keep in touch."

Gail leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, "I promise. Goodbye, Charlie."

"Bye," he whispered.

Once she'd left his room, Charlie got off the bed and moved to the window. He watched her climb into a car with Terry and smiled as she looked up. Gail waved to him, pulling her daughter onto her lap. Cara waved as well and Charlie laughed.

"Bye," he whispered once more and headed back to his hospital bed and his numbers.


End file.
